Pensées
by Nity Misty
Summary: Pensées de Edward sur ses actes passés, un soir apparemment comme un autre....c'est déprimant, mais pas complètement...lisez, vous verrez bien![chibi eyes]


**Auteur :** Nity (oui c'est juste la p'tite Nity qui publie comme une grande...XD)

**Genre :** Quand même bien Angst, où quand Nity qui écoute « Bratja » un soir de petite déprime... ; P

**Pairing :** aucun...à part si vous voyez un invisible Elricest (en fan de yaoi ça ressort forcément nan...), mais c'était vraiment pas l'objet de cette fic... : P

**Pensées**

Je ne voulais pas...

Je voulais autre chose...parce que les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi...

Parce que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, moi qui t'ai poussé, rejetant toutes tes interventions rationnelles et prudentes comme on balaie de son œil une larme qui coule en fermant la paupière, comme on balaie d'un geste avec sa seule main des gouttes de pluies qui créent un paysage sinueux et vertical sur une vitre par temps d'orage...

Un orage...je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui était le plus violent cette nuit là...comme si les éclairs menaçants qui zébraient le ciel tandis que la pluie redoublait d'intensité nous blâmaient de notre folie...comme si ils savaient, eux, comme si ils voyaient, comme si, en frappant, en tonnant, ils voulaient nous décider d'arrêter, avant de...

En y repensant, inlassablement et inexorablement, je n'arrive pas à différencier l'orage extérieur de celui que nous avons causé...que j'ai causé...l'orage grondant était dans ma tête, autour de moi, m'assaillant de reproches, tes hurlements pour accentuer la plus grave erreur de toute ma vie, ces lumières m'aveuglant, me ramenant à l'état d'enfant, de réalité que j'avais toujours voulu fuir, que je pensais avoir dépassé, que je croyais pouvoir dominer, et au dessus duquel je pensais pouvoir m'élever et réussir...là ou d'autres, tout aussi désespérés, de tous âges, sûrement plus doués avaient dû s'essayer, se perdre...

Je me croyais pouvoir dominer les choses, pouvoir régir le monde en fonction de notre petit monde, penser que la vie ne s'arrêtait qu'à ce qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux...que ça ne s'arrêtait qu'à ma réalité immédiate...

Je pensais que je maîtrisai tout, que tout était parfait, que ce n'était pas impossible puisque ça existait, et au diable les interdictions et les avertissements, puisqu'ils ne sont là que pour nous freiner, puisque nous avons le pouvoir, tels des magiciens...c'était ce que je croyais...

Je croyais en cette magie, elle me semblait être celle à notre portée qui pouvait tout faire pour nous, même si toi tu voulais y croire, moi j'y croyais dur comme fer...parce que pour nous bercer le soir, les nuits d'orage comme celles peuplées d'un silence angoissant, nous n'avions plus que ça...

Je ne voulais plus revoir les larmes couler à flots sur ton visage comme quand nous étions restés sur la tombe de maman, à attendre je ne sais trop quoi, comme si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce et que nous allions rentrer tous les trois à la maison en souriant, comme si j'allais encore pouvoir te courir après pendant que tu te cacherai, frissonnant de peur d'enfant derrière la robe de maman, penser que tout cela n'était pas vrai, que le regard éteint qui m'avait si effrayé avant que l'étreinte de la main de maman ne disparaisse n'était qu'une illusion...Je voulais ne plus te voir malheureux petit frère, et pourtant la dernière chose humaine que j'ai eu de toi, ce sont des cris de douleur, de supplication, de souffrance, et un visage effrayé et agonisant m'implorant avant de disparaître...

...Maintenant je ne les vois plus, ces larmes, et quelle ironie, elles me manquent...

Je sais bien que c'est égoïste, mais je voulais simplement que ça marche, pas pour prouver que nous aurions réussi ce qui est toujours resté un échec, pas pour clamer que nous sommes des alchimistes doués comme des magiciens, pas pour montrer à tous que des enfants tels que nous pouvaient trouver la solution et la résolution au problème de la transmutation humaine...simplement pour revoir le sourire de maman...pour l'entendre parler, nous rassurer, nous serrer dans ses bras...je voulais simplement revoir et récupérer ce qui nous avait injustement été enlevé trop tôt...ce n'était pas une quelconque volonté de me montrer plus fort que les autres, ce n'était pas une volonté de façonner le cycle de la vie selon mes propres désirs, c'était simplement un besoin de combler un vide vital...ce vide qu'on appelle banalement l'amour d'une mère...

J'avais peur aussi...la peur d'être seuls, tous les deux, de rentrer à la maison le soir en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aura pas de lumière clignotante à la fenêtre si nous oublions l'heure...de se lever le matin en n'entendant aucun bruit dans la maison, et ne voir que ton corps endormi dans ton lit, comme d'habitude...de s'endormir le soir sans entendre les douces mélodies chantonnées de sa voix si apaisante pour nous laisser dans les bras de Morphée...

Je regrette...tout est de ma faute, et je le regrette...j'ai tenté le diable et il m'a remis à la place qui est la mienne...mais je peux au moins le remercier de quelque chose...malgré l'erreur que j'ai faite, j'ai quand même eu le droit de te garder auprès de moi...Ma peur la plus grande, qui m'est revenu en y repensant et en retraçant la scène dans ma mémoire,encore et encore, était de voir le même regard éteint, lointain, de voir tes yeux se fermer après un lointain regard derrière moi...comme maman...

Et ça...

Me donne la force et la volonté dont j'ai besoin pour arriver jusqu'au bout, et que je n'aurai jamais eu si tu n'avais pas été là...

Te voir dans cet état chaque jour me rappelle mon erreur...chaque jour où je regarde ma montre me rappelle que j'essaye de la corriger...

**Notes :**

J'espère que ce petit one shot vous a plu, j'écoutais « Bratja », la version russe et instrumental, et puis tous les passages assez tristes de l'anime en rapport avec la transmutation humaine de Ed et Al qui est quand même fondamentale, ont tous défilé dans ma p'tite cervelle, du coup je me suis mise à écrire ça qui a d'ailleurs un titre très original...j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A très bientôt !

2


End file.
